Midna
Midna (originally from Zelda: Twilight Princess) is the Firstborn of Shadow, and Princess of the Shadow Realm. When Danika Anderson became her Guardian, Midna lived with her and her family from that day on. History Background Midna was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus as one of the Eight Firstborn, one of eight who were given the greatest concentration of his power. Midna was ordered to be the princess and guardian of the Realm of Shadows, the world that linked the Posiverse and Negaverse, but two other guardians were created to aid her: the dragon Giratina, to watch the passage between both universes, and Shadow Queen Malevolous Djinn, to serve as Midna's "mother" of sorts, but in time took near full control of the throne. When the gods decided to give their element powers to mortals, Midna was responsible for choosing worthy shadowbenders and giving them her powers. During the newer Demon Wars, Demon Prince Ben Uno Sr. married Shadow Queen Malevolous Djinn, and as part of the marriage agreement, many of the shadows were imbued with demonic magic and turned into soul-eating monsters. Midna was forced to leave the Shadow Realm and ended up retreating to Vaporia, which at the time was in drastic disorder due to the Nightmare Wars. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she met and joined Nolan, Danika, and April while they were trapped on Vaporia, taking an interest in Danika and hiding in her shadow throughout the rest of their journey. It is eventually learned that Midna is the Firstborn Spirit of Shadow, and Danika is her Guardian as discovered by Lucinda Talzin, who comes to tell Brain. After robbing Danika of her happy feelings, Lucinda kidnaps Midna and drains the Firstborn of her magical Shadow power. After Lucinda leaves, Nolan and April find the sickened Midna, who explains everything, and reveals to Nolan that everything The Brain told him was a lie. She pleads that Nolan help Danika and take her back to her home, saying that Danika is lost without him. After Lucinda was defeated, April brought Midna to Dr. Facilier, who healed Midna with a magical potion, afterwards giving them his Fused Shadow. They later met up with Danika and Nolan, after Danika was healed from her negative state, and Midna and Clockwork explained that they need the four Fused Shadows to restore Midna's true powers. They journeyed to the Twilight Realm of Shadows, through the Mirror of Twilight in the Anderson home, where they engaged Olivia Johnson and Maleficent in a battle, in which Danika fully awakened the Power of Dawn inside of her, which awakened herself as Midna's Guardian. After the battle, Danika caught Midna inside the Spirit Ball, and claimed the Firstborn. Midna accompanied Danika to high school in her teenage years, and at one point, where Dani and Crystal were discussing each other's hair colors, Midna commented how her hair turns into a giant hand, not that anyone's asking. She also hangs out with Danika at her TND sector's secret hideout, which Midna deems as a dump. In Zen and Intent, Midna and the TND are called to a meeting at the Sooper Convention Center, where they watch The Figure's message. Nextgen Series Midna continues to hang around the York Family as Nolan is married to Danika. Often, she scolds Nolan for being a terrible father to his son, Dillon. In Operation: SCARY, in a flashback, Midna became drunk one night as she walked into Lola and Terry Stork's room, to give the former shadowbending. But dizzy and confused, she gave the power to Terry instead, even though Lola's personality fit better. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Midna meets up with Sector V on KND Moonbase, proclaiming she's tired of seeing them so confused at the start of the journey. She wants them to help capture Zant, whom was freed 3 years prior by Hannibal Bean and joined the Brotherhood of Evil. But too tired, the kids decide to get started tomorrow, much to Midna's annoyance. The following morning, they set off for Miracle City where the Brotherhood's believed to be, and eventually the team hears voices coming from the sewer. Midna goes down there, followed by Dillon, as they spot Hannibal Bean talking with Sartana de los Muertos. However, Midna is discovered by Zant, who tackles and captures her, shortly before the others are caught by El Mal Verde. Midna is tied up and being guarded by Jack Spicer in the Canyon of Miracles, until Django and The Gang come to rescue her. Django brings Midna back to the York House, where the two play a game of poker as Midna explains the game's origins. When Sector V arrives, Danika gives Dillon Midna's Spirit Ball, and he tries to capture Midna with it. When this fails, Midna and Django reenact the time when Nolan tried to capture Celebi. Midna pretended to be Celebi as Django (Nolan) caught her with the Spirit Ball, but failed, then Midna pretended to be Darth Genious as she choked Django. She explained that Dillon hadn't yet awakened himself, so when Midna asks "what made Dillon York", he begins to explain why he dislikes having to rely on a shadow for shadowbending. He explains how he's been slumping in every fight because of Mario lately, and said shadow becomes angered. Mario leaves Dillon, and when the latter attemps to chase outside, he catches fire under the sun. Danika pulls Dillon back inside as Midna explains Loneliness's Toll, why Dillon couldn't get in the sun without a shadow. She surmises that Mario fled to Twilight Town, the retreat for abandoned shadows and the Twili race. Midna serves as Dillon's temporary shadow, so he may be able to stand in the sun and use (weaker) shadowbending. They fly off to Twilight Town and learn the land is under control by World Leader, Daphne Anderson. Midna is concerned at the fact that everyone's shadows are called away to Minerva Cathedral every day at 7:00. While Aurora is against going there to fight Daphne, Midna accompanies Dillon when the latter sneaks out of town to do so. After they get to the cathedral, they see that Daphne's teachings and power are turning her shadow guests gray. After Dillon and Daphne exchange their views on shadowbending, Midna attempts to attack the woman, but Daphne touches Midna and turns the Firstborn gray and weakened. Midna watches Sector V's teamwork as they defeat Daphne and have her taken to Arctic Prison. Midna and the kids go to sleep in Shady Inn as the Firstborn waits for her powers to heal, having dranken a Drink of Shadows before slumber. However, the drink had ingredients that put Midna into deeper slumber, allowing Team Rocket to kidnap her during the kids' sleep. The following morning, before Team Rocket could get away with Midna, Grandfather attacks their hot-air balloon and saves her. Shortly after, Jack Spicer and Wuya appear with a zombified Malevolous Djinn, who seems to want to capture Midna. She tries to possess Dillon's body, being Midna's Guardian, but Dillon fights back and defeats her. Team Rocket tries to capture Midna again, but the operatives thwart their attempts. Dillon catches Midna in the Spirit Ball and becomes her Guardian. Midna later goes with Dillon and his Vanellope Rescue Squad to the Great Clock in order to save Vanellope from Kaiba's attack. Midna is one of five who enter the Cyberspace. When their team makes land on the First Byway, they discover a God Production chamber, filled with colorful eggs. Midna deduces they are Firstborn, and an egg that looks like hers is shown on a list of Egg Hatched. After they defeat XANAIBA, Midna questions Orvus of the purpose of the God Production room, but Orvus assures she will learn the answers when all the Firstborn Guardians return here with their Firstborn. Relationships Danika Anderson Danika is Midna's Mortal Guardian, and has chosen to remain with her even though the other Guardians freed their Firstborn. She helps Danika in battle by serving as her second shadow. Nolan York Midna has mixed feelings about Nolan, thinking him an idiot most of the time, and questions Danika's logic in marrying him. She likes to find excuses to remark at him. Dillon York In a way, Midna serves as Danika's son's "Nanny," or maybe an older sister. She expects Dillon to claim her as her new Guardian. Dillon eventually succeeds. Malevolous Djinn Malevolous was the Queen of Shadows who was tasked with protecting Midna for millenniums. Midna hated the Shadow Queen's oppressive ways of ruling the shadows, especially when she agreed to let the demons conduct experiments. Appearance Midna wears a stone helmet (which is actually a Fused Shadow) on her head, and only her right eye is exposed; the helmet covers the left. She has an orange ponytail which can become a huge hand, and her eyes are yellow on outside, and red around the black pupil. She has long, very pointed ears. Her skin is black and white at their respective parts, and she has glowing blue lines on parts of her body, too. Like other Firstborn, she doesn't wear clothes; but she is the only Firstborn with a bellybutton. She has sharp teeth, but one sharper tooth sticking out from the left of her mouth. Her limbs are slightly longer compared to other Firstborn, and she has humanoid hands and feet. Her fingers are pointy, and her feet are very tiny. When she becomes sickened, the black and white parts of her body switch colors, and her hair and helmet become white also. Personality Midna possesses a playful spirit, and she likes to make silly remarks at people. Secretly, she has deep and caring feelings for those closest to her. Powers Like all Firstborn, Midna possesses eternal life and can float around weightlessly. Like all gods, she is able to grant her chi to any person she chooses, in this case Shadow Chi. She is the Firstborn of Shadow, meaning she possesses incredible shadowbending, able to scatter the very particles of a person's shadow, and therefore the person. She is able to serve as a secondary "shadow" to shadowbenders, namely Danika, essentially giving them two shadows and making the bender even stronger. Midna's body also possesses strong magical energy, which can be harnessed by magic users for their gain. Her ponytail can also become a hand and stretch quite a distance, and serve as extra offense. She's capable of speaking perfect English using her mouth, and not telepathy like most other gods. However, she's far more fluent in her native language, Twili. Weaknesses If too much of her magic energy is harnessed, she will become very sick and weak, and while she can't actually die, she'll be totally defenseless. She must either wait for her strength to return or drink a Drink of Shadows, a black potion imbued with Shadow Chi. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *First Day *Operation: SCARY (flashback) *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Operation: CLOWN *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Midna was originally meant to be the Eighth Firstborn, but wound up being the fifth. *Midna is the only Firstborn that didn't originate from the Pokémon universe. *Midna and Meloetta are the only Firstborn with hair, and their hair has to do with their powers. Category:Zelda Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Shadowbenders Category:Shadows Category:Royals Category:Firstborn